


Haikyuu!! One-Shot Compilation

by atetiffwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetiffwrites/pseuds/atetiffwrites
Summary: Haikyuu!!, its characters, and the poster used are owned by Haruichi Furudate.[ON HOLD]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Disclaimer

"Haikyuu!!" characters are owned by Haruichi Furudate.

*******

**All rights reserved.** No part of this book may be reproduced in any form or by any electronic or mechanical means including information storage and retrieval systems without permission.

*******

This is a work of fiction. Name, place, events, are fictitious.

***

Minor spoilers ahead. You have been warned.

***

"Haikyuu!! One Shot Compilation" by ate tiff writes (2020)


	2. Requests / Chapter System

Feel free to drop/ask requests, AUs, headcanons here. I can work with any ship and scenario you guys want me to do, and will create mini-series if requested. If somehow the one shot gets requested into a full series, they will be transferred into a different book ✨

Keep note, for chapters I'll put ☁️ for fluff content, 🍋 for nsfw content, 💧for angst content, 📝 if it's part of a mini series, and 📚 if the one shot will be turned into a full book. 


	3. ☁ Sugawara Kōshi x Reader - Drunken Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my sneak baby, Ehy Annei who helped me create the plot for "Flight" ✨

It's way past midnight and [Name] isn't home yet. Kōshi is already pacing back and forth in their living room, worrying about his girlfriend's whereabouts. She only said they will be celebrating Kiyoko's engagement and will be home before midnight. Obviously, she didn't keep her word.

"Where are you, [Name]..." He grumbles as he tries to call her phone for the nth time. He's getting more and more worried as his call ends up in her voicemail. "Baby if you hear this, please call me back, okay? I'm not mad. I'm just worried about you."

He ends the call and waits. Every minute feels painstaking for him but that's all he could do. He doesn't have Kiyoko's number nor Ryunosuke's so he's stuck with a dead end. All he can do is hope for his girlfriend's return.

"Kōshi~!" His heart drops as he hears [Name]'s voice by the door. "Baby, I'm home."

Kōshi's eyes widen as he hears the door opens. [Name] stumbles inside, drunk. She greets him. "Tadaima!"

"[Name]!" Kōshi rushes to her side. The stench of alcohol greets his nostrils, making him scrunch his nose. "I can't believe you went home drunk, again."

"I don't want to bother Kiyoko-senpai," She whines as he loops her arms around him. She let out a burp before covering her mouth with a hand. "B-Bathroom."

In an instant, Kōshi rushes her to the bathroom and positions her over the toilet. [Name] didn't waste any second hurling all the liquor and snacks she had that night as her boyfriend pats her back. "There, there, baby. Let it all out."

A few minutes passed by and [Name] stopped vomiting. Her body is now slump against her boyfriend's chest as he cleans her face with a damp cloth. "How are you feeling?"

Kōshi earns a soft groan in response, making him chuckle. [Name] is now in the verge of passing out. "Let's get you to bed."

He scoops her up in a bridal style and leads her to their bedroom. As he lay her down on their bed, she whines. "I feel hot, Kōshi."

"I'll go freshen you up with a damp cloth, is that okay?" He asks. She nods before earning a kiss on her forehead.

"You can change your clothes too, if you want." He adds before excusing himself to get the cloth. [Name] props her elbows, trying to sit up. Her head is still throbbing from all the drinks she took. She groans in regret.

"Baby." Kōshi enters their bedroom again with a damp cloth in his hand. His eyes soften at the sight of [Name] struggling. "Here, let me help you." He lays the cloth on their nightstand before helping her sit up. She lifts her arms upward. A faint blush creeps in his face as he asks permission.

[Name] nods before letting the silver-haired male change her clothes into a much more comfortable one. Kōshi took precautions, of course, closing his eyes when it's necessary. After all, he doesn't want her to wake up in the morning, worried about what happened to her. As he finish changing her and giving her a wash with the wet cloth, Kōshi lays beside her in their bed. A soft, gentle him escapes his lips as he wraps his arms around her now sleeping form.

"I love you, [Name]." He murmurs before drifting off to sleep.

*****

The next morning, [Name] wakes up with a terrible headache. Her head is pounding and her world is spinning. She can't remember where she is or how she got there but her first instinct is to call out for Kōshi. "Kōshi?"

"Yes, baby?" Her boyfriend replies, his voice a bit groggy. "Did something wake you up?"

"No..." She mumbles as Kōshi pulls her into his arms. "My head is still spinning a bit. I didn't see you."

"It's fine, baby. Let me just hold you like this for a while then I'll make us breakfast later. Would you like that?"

"It's perfect." [Name] leans against his chest and hums, enjoying the warmth Kōshi is giving. If this was the punishment she gets for being drunk, she'd do it over and over again.


	4. ☁️/💧 Yamaguchi Tadashi x Reader - Confession

Yamaguchi Tadashi has always been Kei's best friend. They've known each other for years and went through a lot of ups and downs together. They shared every bit of memory, secrets, and those in between, but up until now, the freckled boy didn't understand why his best friend did it.

Everything happened so fast but Tadashi remember it so clearly; he was in their club's bus, waiting for Kei so they can leave to compete for the Nationals. Apparently, a certain [Hair Color]-haired decided to call for him last minute which made the team, watch over them curiously. The two were talking a bit far from the bus so Tadashi wasn't able to understand what they were talking about. All he knew is that the girl he liked for months now is nervous while talking to his best friend. 

Tadashi watched [Name] as she shuffled her feet. 'She's hiding something.' He thought.

"Do you think she's confessing?" Yuu can't help but comment.

Shōyō gawks. "Tsukki is receiving a confession?!"

"I doubt." Tobio murmurs. "No girl would want to be salty-shima's girlfriend." 

"There, there." Kōshi gives the members a gentle pat on the head. "[Name]-chan can like who ever she wants."

"But doesn't she like Yamaguchi-kun?" Daichi pipes, making everyone's eyes land on the freckled male.

Tadashi looks down on his feet and murmurs. "I doubt. S-She and Tsukki really gets along."

"But didn't you like her too?" Shōyō tilts his head.

"Y-Yeah but—!" He blushes. "I don't think we'll work out."

"No shit." Ryunosuke comments, point out the bus' window. "She just confessed."

Tadashi's eyes widen in shock as his heart starts to break. The sight of the girl he likes hugging his best friend is too much for him to handle. He looks away.

*** 

The whole team is silent during the trip. No one said a word about what they saw nor no one bothered to. Everyone knows that Tadashi is hurt after what happened and they don't want their pinch server to be more affected than he already is.

As they arrive in Tokyo and rest themselves in their hotel, a soft tune comes from Kei's phone. It's a text.

'Must be [Name]-chan.' Tadashi can't help but bite his lower lip at the thought.

"Hey Yamaguchi," Kei calls out, making the freckled boy glance at his best friend. A stinging feeling erupts on Tadashi'S chest as he watches his friend's lips curl into a smile.' He's going to say it.'

"[Name]-chan talked to me earlier." Kei says as he pulls out a pink envelope from his bag. "And—"

"I know she confessed!" Tadashi gushes out, a bit teary eyed. "It's fine and I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me. I support your relationship with her and I hope you make her happy."

Kei raises a brow before stifling a laugh. "What are you talking about? Me and [Name]-chan? No way!"

"But, I saw you two earlier..."

"Exactly." He rolls his eyes. "Take a letter and read it, idiot. She asked me to give it to you since she can't face you properly." He hands the pink envelope. "I was going to give it later in the bus but you slept throughout the trip. [Name]-chan is worried sick and she won't stop bugging me for your response."

"Eh?!" Tadashi feels like a complete idiot. How was he able to misinterpret everything that happened?

"Don't tell me you misinterpreted everything." Kei huffs, making his best friend blush in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Tsukki." He murmurs as he holds onto the pink envelope. With shaky hands, he opens the letter and read its content. A smile etchs on his lips as he feels contented with [Name]'s feelings.

* * *

Extended Ending:

"Eh?!" The whole Karasuno team exclaims as they see Tadashi and [Name] holding hands. "I thought she's dating Tsukki-shit-ma!"

"Oi! What did you call me?!" Kei scowls.

"She hugged you, didn't she?!" Ryunosuke points an accusatory finger.

"Yeah because she's saying thanks?"

"Why would a girl hug you for thanks?!" Yuu mimics Ryunosuke's act.

"Because I did my cousin a favor?"

"Cousin?!"


End file.
